


A bit like in an Odyssey.

by DaphneTaylor1983



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: I love myths and Queen songs, M/M, Roger suffers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneTaylor1983/pseuds/DaphneTaylor1983
Summary: Will Roger believe?
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Brian May
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A bit like in an Odyssey.

Roger struggled to get out of bed. There was no sound from the children's room. Three-year-old Yasmine was still asleep. Roger looked in the mirror next to the bed. His eyes were red with tears and his hair was tousled and dirty. It's been two months since the terrible news of the sea disaster came. Freddie was on board and probably dead. All Queen fans were in despair. Roger looked after Yasmine with the help of Brian and John. However, he suffered terribly. Brian tried to "help" him and hired a man disguised as Freddie. He imitated the frontman's voice very well. The blond man after a short conversation he realized cheating. After Brian's plea, he forgave him. Roger heard his daughter cry. He went to her.  
Meanwhile  
Brian and John were in bed. Suddenly the telephone rang. Brian answered. He talked for a moment and then dropped the phone.  
"What happened honey." John asked as he approached his husband. Brian was shocked.  
"Miami called. He said they had found Freddie. He reached an island on a raft and it turned out to be Hawaii. He had been to another deserted island before. They're sending him home."  
John was happy.  
"Roger will be delighted."  
"We'll tell him now."  
"It's not better for Freddie to stand before him."  
"A few days later very tired Freddie came back from the islands. Brian and John took him to Roger. They entered the house. Freddie hid because he wanted to surprise Roger  
"Rog. Come to us." The blond appeared. There was sadness in his beautiful eyes.  
"Hi. Hush, Yasmine fell asleep."  
"We have a surprise for you." said John. The frightened Brian remembered his deception.  
"Close your eyes," John continued.  
Roger closed his eyes. Freddie came out of hiding. He was shaking with joy.  
"Roggie my love. I missed you so much." Roger looked at him so coldly that the eldest stepped back frightened. Then he turned to the guitarist.  
"Brian again? Won't you let me experience mourning in peace?" John and Freddie were shocked.  
"Roggie is me." said Freddie.  
Roger turned to him.  
"Yes, it's you. Another pathetic guy that Brian hired to make me feel better. And Freddie is dead and nothing will change that."  
"It's really him Rog." Brian said softly. John didn't know what to do. Freddie, too. Roger turned to him.  
"What's your name? Anyway, you know how much I loved Freddie? I would give anything to be with him. Why are you torturing me?"  
"Remember how you locked yourself in the cabinet when we didn't agree that I'm in Love with My Car was on the B-Side of Bohemian Rhapsody?  
Roger laughed.  
Everyone knows this story. Did they tell you?" He pointed to the guys and wanted to leave.  
"And do you remember when you were pregnant with Yas? Roger stood, but didn't turn around.  
"And what was happening then?" His voice was stern.  
"When you were pregnant with Yasmine, you loved when I massaged you. I covered you with a blanket to keep you warm. I loved to hold you in my arms. When you were in advanced pregnancy, you loved taking baths with me. I combed, your hair and kissed you."  
Roger turned around. He was looking at Freddie and tears flowed down his face.  
"Freddie. It's you." Brian and John came out discreetly. Roger ran over and jumped into Freddie's arms. They hugged.  
Later Freddie hugged Yasmine. He yelled at Brian for stupid ideas. Later, they went to Italy with Roger and his daughter.  
They will always be together.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired here by the Odyssey. However, I changed the story a bit


End file.
